miastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bogumin
Bogumin (cz. Bohumín, niem. Oderberg) – Położone przy ujściu Olzy do Odry miasto na Śląsku Cieszyńskim w Czechach, w kraju morawsko-śląskim przy granicy z Polską. Obecny organizm miejski jest wynikiem połączenia mającego swe korzenie w XIV wieku Bogumina (obecnie Stary Bogumin) z wyrosłym w XIX wieku wokół stacji kolejowej przemysłowym Nowym Boguminem oraz kilku okolicznych gmin, po raz pierwszy w 1949 roku. Bogumin leży w Kotlinie Ostrawskiej. Położony jest w najbardziej na północny zachód wysuniętej części Śląska Cieszyńskiego, a zarazem na najniżej położonym jego obszarze, którym jest ujście Olzy do Odry (189 m n.p.m.). Najwyższym punktem miasta jest zaś Zabłocki Kopiec (248 m n.p.m.). Historia Bogumin pojawił się w historii wskutek konfliktu księcia opolsko-raciborskiego Władysława z biskupem ołomunieckim Brunonem z Schauenburga. Książę walczył o odzyskanie terenów, które około 1180 roku utracił jego dziadek, Mieszko Plątonogi. W jednym z dokumentów wchodzących w skład tzw. Formularza królowej Kunegundy, datowanym na rok 1256 lub 1262 pada nazwa wsi Bogun (villam Bogun). Z pewnością jednak osada znajdowała się tu już wcześniej i była to osada słowiańska. Następna wzmianka to dokument z roku 1291, kiedy to w miejscowości istniała już parafia, podlegająca opactwu benedyktyńskiemu w Orłowej. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy pada niemiecka nazwa przyszłego miasta - Oderberg. Nazwa owa wskazuje, iż pomiędzy 1256/62 a 1291 rokiem do Bogumina dotarła kolonizacja na prawie niemieckim. Według tezy, prawa miejskie Bogumin otrzymał z rąk księcia Władysława opolsko-raciborskiego. Niewykluczone, iż lokacji dokonał jeden z jego synów, najstarszy Mieszko, lub najmłodszy Przemysł. Jako że przez jakiś czas bracia rządzili wspólnie, lokacja mogła być ich wspólną inicjatywą. W wykazie dziesięcin należnych biskupstwu wrocławskiemu sprzed 1305 roku Bogumin wzmiankowany jest jako Odirbergk. Choć nazwa ta ma pochodzenie niemieckie, wiadomo, iż większość mieszczan było Słowianami. Najprawdopodobniej w okresie 1320-1400 zbudowano kościół farny Narodzenia Najświętszej Maryi Panny. Po roku 1400 dobudowano wieżę. Jest to kościół gotycki. Podczas panowania ostatniego Piasta w Raciborzu imieniem Leszek, Boguminem władali Baruthowie, ród wywodzący się z Górnych Łużyc. Dokument z 6 stycznia 1373 po raz pierwszy informuje o zamku Baruthswerde. Otóż rycerz Paszko, któremu wskutek pożaru spłonęły dokumenty dotyczące jego posiadłości i związanymi zeń spraw, wystąpił do księcia Jana I o potwierdzenie praw i przywilejów wydanych jeszcze przez księcia Leszka. Jan potwierdził więc Paszkowi przywileje, w tym posiadanie Bogumina. W pierwszej dekadzie XV wieku, być może poprzez wywłaszczenie, Bogumin trafił w ręce księcia Jana II żelaznego. W latach 1406-1407 władca ów toczył spór o miasteczko z księciem cieszyńskim Przemysławem I. Spowodowane to było tym, iż siostra Jana została synową tego drugiego, wnosząc do małżeństwa w wianie min. Bogumin, lecz zmarła jakiś czas po ślubie. Brat księżniczki doprowadził do odzyskania miasteczka. W latach 1409-22 Bogumin wraz z zamkiem należały do rodziny Tworkowskich z Krawarza. Najpierw właścicielem był Andrzej, lecz podczas sprzedaży dóbr w 1422 jako sprzedawcy figurują bracia Mikołaj i Wincenty. W tym momencie Bogumin przeszedł w ręce rycerza Bielika von Kornitz spod Raciborza. W 1435 Sobek wraz z bratem Mateuszem, wzmiankowani jako posiadacze miasteczka otrzymali od księcia pobliską Olzę. Podczas ich rządów Śląsk najechały wojska husyckie, lecz nie wiadomo, co działo się wówczas z Boguminem. W 1451 zamek i miasteczko nabył morawski szlachcic Jan Jicinsky. Jako że nie miał męskiego potomka, w 1473 odsprzedał swe dobra braciom Janowi i Stefanowi z Wierzbnej. Niestety, cztery lata później Jan zmarł. Jego brat nacieszył się Boguminem tylko pięć lat i zmarł w 1482. Nowym posiadaczem zamku wraz z miasteczkiem został Jan Burzej z Klwowa. Podobnie jak dwaj poprzednicy, nie porządził zbyt długo i kilka lat później przeszedł na drugą stronę. W 1485 majątek przypadł księciu Janowi V raciborskiemu, procesującym się z bratem zmarłego - Piotrem. Książę był w posiadaniu Bogumina i zamku Baruthswerde jeszcze krócej, aniżeli jego trzej poprzednicy, albowiem tylko rok. Odsprzedał go za cenę 4200 guldenów węgierskich Sobkowi Bielikowi von Kornitz. W 1488 Sobek wystarał się u króla Macieja Korwina o nadanie miasteczku przywileju dwóch jarmarków rocznie. Tym oto sposobem znaczenie Bogumina wzrosło. Jednakże w kilka lat później szlachcic musiał sprzedać swój zakup. W 1492 Sobek za zapłatą zwrócił Bogumin wraz z zamkiem księciu Janowi V. Przyczyną sprzedaży była prawdopodobnie niekorzystna sytuacja polityczna - Kornitzowie byli stronnikami króla Macieja Korwina. Jednakże radość księcia Jana również nie trwała długo. Zmarł 14 kwietnia 1493 roku, pozostawiając trzech synów: Mikołaja, Jana i Walentyna i córkę Magdalenę. Regencję objęła wdowa po księciu, Magdalena, ta sama, której braci uwięził wcześniej w Koźlu brat Kornitza. Sprawowała władzę do maja 1501 roku, kiedy to zmarła w wieku 36 lat. Niestety Jan i Mikołaj odziedziczyli nie tylko Bogumin, lecz także długi swych przodków. Odeszli w przeciągu kilku miesięcy w 1506 roku. Władzę objął ich młodszy brat Walentyn. Dlatego, iż zadłużył się jeszcze bardziej, aniżeli jego poprzednicy, zmuszony był on poszukiwać nowych źródeł dochodów. W lipcu 1521 za cenę 5177 guldenów węgierskich sprzedał Bogumin wraz z zamkiem, jak również wsie Gorzyce, Kopytów, Olza, Odra, Pudłów, Szonychel i Zabełków, swemu wujkowi od strony matki, księciu Janowi II opolskiemu, zwanemu Dobrym. Zmarł w listopadzie. thumb|left|280px|Jerzy Pobożny W 1523 roku Bogumin wraz z zamkiem znalazły się w rękach protestanta Jerzego von Brandenburg-Ansbach, brata Albrechta od Hołdu pruskiego. Podczas jego rządów do miasteczka dotarła reformacja - w 1530 kościół farny odebrano katolikom i przekazano w ręce protestantów. Polecił także zbudowanie drewnianego mostu na Odrze. Skorzystali na tym nie tylko mieszkańcy Bogumina, lecz także okolicznych wiosek. Ułatwiło to także podróżnym przeprawę przez rzekę. W 1532 po bezpotomnej śmierci Jana II Dobrego Jerzy przejął we władanie księstwa Opolskie i Raciborskie. Wówczas to po raz pierwszy w historię Górnego Śląska zaingerowali Habsburgowie. Cesarz Austrii i król Czech, Ferdynand unieważnił umowę pomiędzy Jerzym i zmarłym Janem, oddając Hohenzollernowi księstwa tylko jako zastaw. W dziedziczne lenno udało mu się otrzymać tylko kompleksy dóbr bogumińskich i bytomskich. Miały one pozostawać w rodzie odpowiednio na czas trzech i dwóch pokoleń. Na czas rządów Jerzego przypada okres zagrożenia tureckiego. Wówczas to nakazano naprawę umocnień bogumińskiego zamku, a także zaopatrzyć go w prowiant i amunicję na rok. Nie wiadomo, jak okazały był zamek, lecz ze względu na swe położenie mógł być jednym z punktów obrony, gdyby na Górnym Śląsku pojawili się Turcy. Na szczęście do ataku nie doszło. Jerzy zmarł 27 grudnia 1543 roku. Jego jedyny syn Jerzy Fryderyk miał wówczas zaledwie cztery lata. Zarządcą posiadłości, a zarazem kuratorem małego władcy został jego wujek Albrecht. W 1552 wydarzyła się tragedia - król Czech odebrał margrabiemu księstwa Opolskie i Raciborskie, dając mu w zamian na kilka lat Księstwo Żagańskie. Samodzielną władzę w Księstwie Karniowskim, Bytomiu i Boguminie Jerzy Fryderyk objął w roku 1557. Jako że pomimo dwóch małżeństw nie doczekał się dzieci, w związku ze swą spodziewaną śmiercią zobowiązał się, iż bez zgody cesarza nie przekaże nikomu swych posiadłości w Królestwie Czech. 26 kwietnia 1603 Jerzy zmarł. Księstwo Karniowskie, dobra bogumińskie a także hrabstwo Ansbach objął wyznaczony przez niego dalszy krewny, elektor brandenburski Joachim Fryderyk Hohenzollern. Nowy właściciel natrafił na sprzeciw cesarza Rudolfa II Habsburga. Doprowadziło to do sporu o majątek zmarłego. Wszystkiemu winien był właśnie Habsburg - sam chciał przejąć spadek. W 1607 Joachim przekazał majątki swemu synowi Janowi Jerzemu. Dlaczego jednak cesarzowi tak bardzo potrzebne były Bogumin, Karniów i inne górnośląskie włości? Otóż, w 1603 pożyczył od wiedeńskiego kupca Łazarza Henckla 500 000 guldenów, któremu to jako zabezpieczenie jednej z pożyczek wyznaczył min. właśnie Bogumin. W 1610 cesarz, nie mogąc przejąć włości Hohenzollerna, wytoczył mu podwójny proces, osobno o włości bogumińskie i bytomskie, osobno o Księstwo Karniowskie. Werdykt dotyczący Bogumina wydano w 1618. Wtedy jednak wybuchła wojna trzydziestoletnia. Po bitwie pod Białą Górą w 1620 Habsburgowie skonfiskowali włości Hohenzollerna, które zajęli w roku następnym. Do obrony bogumińskiego zamku Jan Jerzy wystawił ponoć siedem rot wojska. Te jednak poddały się, gdy przybyli nieprzyjaciele. Ostatecznie, w 1623 włości trafiły jako zastaw w ręce Hencklów. Nowy właściciel, Łazarz I Henckel zmarł jednak już niedługo później, a tak dokładnie to 13 lipca 1624 w Wiedniu. Jego następcami zostali dwaj synowie, Łazarz II i Jerzy. Młodszy z braci otrzymał dobra w Austrii, zaś starszemu przypadły te na Śląsku. Jako że trwała wojna, 10 sierpnia 1626 do Bogumina dotarły wojska Ernsta von Mansfelda. Trzy dni później w celu zabezpieczenia się przed wojskami cesarskimi, oddziały księcia Jana Ernesta z Weimaru zniszczyły most na Odrze. Wkrótce potem obaj dowódcy zmarli. 10 grudnia wojskom cesarskim udało się odbić Bogumin. W roku 1636 miało miejsce jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń w historii Górnego Śląska - cesarz Ferdynand II Habsburg nadał Łazarzowi tytuł barona i zmienił herb. Od tego momentu ród Henckel nie nazywał się Henckel, lecz... Henckel von Donnersmarck auf Gföhl und Vesendorf. Gdy nadszedł rok 1651, Łazarz II uzyskał godność dziedzicznego hrabiego Rzeszy. W 1655 przez Odrę w Boguminie przechodził król Polski Jan Kazimierz. W 1661 Łazarz II uzyskał jeszcze godność hrabiego czeskiego. Wtedy to katoliccy mieszkańcy miasteczka sprowadzili do kościoła farnego własnego proboszcza. Kilka lat później, 1 października 1664 roku Łazarz II zmarł, zaś miasteczko odziedziczył jego syn Eliasz. W 1665 dobra przekształcono w fideikomis. 27 kwietnia 1667 Eliasz zmarł, toteż Bogumin wraz z zamkiem przypadł jego jedynemu synowi, imiennikowi ojca Eliaszowi Andrzejowi. Hrabia nakazał przebudowę zamku, nadając mu barokowy wygląd i rezydencjonalny charakter. W 1691 przeniósł się z rodziną do włości w Saksonii, pozostawiając na Śląsku najstarszego syna Eliasza Bernarda. Ten zmarł w 1697 wieku 28 lat. W tym samym roku dobra bogumińskie uzyskały status Mniejszego Państwa Stanowego. Wówczas w miasteczku żyły już tylko dwie protestanckie rodziny. Eliasz Andrzej przeżył syna o dwa lata. Majątek przejął jego drugi syn Jan Ernest. W roku 1726 Bogumin miał do zapłaty 3015 talarów podatku. W 1734 zmarł młodszy brat Jana Ernesta, Wacław Ludwik. W 1739 w wypadku zginął syn Wacława Ludwika, o imionach Ludwik Bernard. Co gorsza następcy Eliasza Andrzeja nie mieli głowy do interesów i nie zrobili takiej kariery finansowej jak ich przodkowie. Sytuacja rodziny zaczęła się pogarszać. Jak powiedzieli o nich ówcześni: Poczciwi i pobożni, lecz żadni gospodarze. thumb|290pxW grudniu 1740 roku na Śląsk wkroczyły wojska króla Prus Fryderyka II. Władca ów chciał się bowiem wzbogacić jego kosztem. Jeden z oddziałów dotarł do Bogumina. W końcu po straszliwej wojnie, zakończonej porażką Habsburgów, w 1742 roku dokonano podziału Śląska na część pruską i austriacką. Granica przedzieliła miasteczko wzdłuż Odry tak, że zamek znalazł się po stronie pruskiej, a sam Bogumin po austriackiej. Linki zewnętrzne *Bogumin na blogu o Górnym Śląsku Bibliografia * K. Kotas Dzieje Chałupek do roku 1918, Krzyżanowice 2014 Kategoria:Bogumin Kategoria:Czechy Kategoria:Kraj morawsko-śląski